Cauchemar
by sofela
Summary: Quelle genre de mission pourrait faire perdre son sang froid à Sasuke Uchiwa?, Comment se faire respecter de celui ci quand on est hokage?
1. Chapter 1

Ce sera je pense une histoire courte, si vous voulez une histoire triste, sombre, et bien je ne pense pas que ce sera ici que vous la trouverez.

C'est un petit délire que j'ai eu avec une amie, et elle m'a dit que ce serait bien que je la poste.

Alors bonne lecture

Intro

Naruto était assis dans son fauteuil,il était entrain de lire un morceau de papier d'un air lassé.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait enfin réalisé son rêve, devenir Hokage.

Mais cependant il avait rapidement remarqué le mauvais côté du poste, la paperasse, une pile de documents se trouvait sur son bureau, mais malheureusement pour lui il devait finir son travail avant de prendre du repos.

Il était entrain d'étudier des missions, afin de savoir à qui les donner.

Cependant la fatigue se fit rapidement sentir, et il s'endormit sur une feuille de papier.

Il se réveilla quelques minutes après à cause d'un raclement de gorge.

Il leva les yeux énervés, qui donc avait osé le sortir de son sommeil alors qu'il était entrain de faire un très beau rêve.

Il vit alors que le responsable, n'était que le chef des ambus, Sasuke Uchiwa.

"Que veux tu Sasuke? demanda alors l'hokage

-A ton avis je viens chercher une mission comme chaque matin répondit l'ambu"

Naruto se mit à fouiller dans ses tiroirs à la recherce d'une mission, mais pas une seule ne semblait pouvoir aller .

Alors que Naruto allait annoncer à Sasuke qu'il n'avait rien pour lui, celui ci s'exclama

"Meme en étant hokage tu restes un baka, dépeche toi de me donner quelque chose je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi."

Naruto était ennervé, depuis qu'il était à la tête du village tout le monde le respectait sauf une personne Sasuke.

Il voulait faire ravaler ses paroles au brun, mais il ne savait pas comment.

Il prit la première feuille qui lui tomba sous le nez, la parcourut des yeux.

A la fin de sa lecture il eut une idée.

"Tien Sasuke cette mission sera parfaite pour toi, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me l'envoie mais jusqu'à maintenant personne n'est arrivée à bien la mener."

Sasuke sans rien dire arracha la feuille des mains de l'hokage .

Puis il quitta le bureau.

En chemin il jetta un coup d'oeil.

Deux mots lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir

Sur le papiee on pouvait voir écrit:

Mission de niveau D, baby sitting.

Soudain on put entendre un hurlement

"Naruto je vais te tuer

Dans le bureau de l'hokage on put voir celui-ci avec un sourire au lèvre, il savait bien que maintenant Sasuke ne pouvait plus refuser la mission, cela était indigne d'un ambu, surtout quand on s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa.

Mais il avait trouvé les mots juste comme d'habitude.

Surment Sasuke après avoir entendu que cette mission avait été dur pour les autres ninja, c'est à dire difficile pour des nouveaux guenins, il avait du penser qu'il s'agissait d'une mission de niveau presque S, ou quelque chose dans ce gout là.

Naruto savait que la prochaine fois Sasuke reviendrait le voir, il risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure, mais cela ne serait pas aussi pire que ce que devrait endurer Sasuke au cour de sa mission.

Il aimerait bien voir comment il alllait faire pour s'occuper d'une enfant, surtout qu'elle était insupportable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Sasuke se dirigeait vers ce qu'il appelait l'enfer... c'est-à-dire en direction de la maison où se trouvait la fameuse enfant dont il devait s'occuper.

Dans sa tête, il imaginait tout plein de façons différentes de rendre la pareille à Naruto: il comprendrait alors ce qu'était la souffrance...

Mais avant cela, il devait régler un problème: cette journée, qui s'annonçait horrible.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'on sache que c'était lui, pour cette raison il passerait la journée avec son masque d'ambu. Mais le seul problème, c'étaient les parents qui risquaient de s'inquiéter s'ils voyaient arriver un ambu pour s'occuper de leur fille.

Afin de régler cet ennui, il se transforma en un jeune garçon d'environ 12 ans, puis il sonna à la porte.

A son étonnement, il vit Ino ouvrir la porte, cela voulait sûrement dire que la petite fille devait être celle d'Ino. Il espérait alors qu'elle ne soit pas comme sa mère...

"Bonjour Madame, je suis la personne qui doit s'occuper de votre fille aujourd'hui."

Ino lui sourit et le laissa entrer.

"Tu es tout seul, tes coéquipiers et ton sensei ne sont pas avec toi? demanda Ino.

-Mes coéquipiers vont bientôt arriver. Ils sont toujours en retard, et mon sensei a pensé que la mission ne nécessitait pas sa présence, inventa Sasuke.

-Bien. Puis-je connaître ton nom?

-Eehe Akio, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

-Bien. Ninon dort encore. Malheureusement, je dois partir travailler. Je rentre en fin d'après-midi.

Pour manger, voyez avec elle ce qu'elle veut, à condition que ce ne soit pas trop gras, et qu'il y ait des légumes.

Après le déjeuner, je veux qu'elle fasse la sieste, ne la laissez pas trop regarder la télé.

Dans la journée, pas plus d'une glace...

Ino lui fit tout un tas de recommendations.

Quand elle fut partie, il put enfin souffler un peu. Il s'empressa de redevenir lui-même et de mettre son masque d'ambu.

Il s'installa sur un fauteuil du salon, puis ouvrit un parchemin pour le lire.

A peine se mettait-il à la lecture qu'il entendit du bruit venant de l'étage du dessus.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et une petite fille blonde apparut.

Elle le regarda étonnée, puis lui demanda:

"T'es qui, toi?"

Sasuke garda le silence.

" Tu es un ambu, hein? Pourquoi tu es ici?" ajouta-t-elle.

Deuxième silence de Sasuke.

"Si tu ne réponds pas, je crie très fort! Où ils sont les personnes qui doivent s'occuper de moi aujourd'hui?

Dans un soupir, Sasuke répondit:

-C'est moi qui vais veiller sur toi aujourd'hui, alors écoute moi bien: tu ne me poses plus de questions sur mon identité, elle doit rester secrète."

La jeune fille se plaça devant lui et dit:

"J'ai faim!" Puis elle rajouta: "Si vous voulez pas me donner votre nom, est-ce que je peux vous appeler Monsieur l'Ambu?

-Fais comme tu veux. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger?"

La jeune fille refléchit un moment puis dans un sourire dit:

"Des pancakes.

-Des quoi? s'exclama surpris Sasuke.

-Tu sais, les trucs tout plats qui...

-Oui, je sais ce que c'est mais c'est long à faire, tu veux pas manger des céréales comme tout le monde? coupa Sasuke.

-Non, je veux mes pancakes. Tu m'as demandé alors j'ai répondu alors tu m'en fais. Na."

Il allait devenir fou... De plus, il ne savait même pas comment en faire: il n'aimait pas cela alors il n'en faisait jamais. Et l'avouer, ça, jamais.

Il essaya donc d'en faire à partir de ce qu'il connaissait, mais à la fin cela ressemblait plus à une crêpe.

"C'est pas un pancake ça, j'en veux pas! dit avec une grimace Ninon.

-Crêpes, pancakes, c'est pareil! Et puis ta mère m'a dit qu'il ne faut pas que tu manges trop gras, alors tu manges les crêpes ou tu n'auras rien à manger, compris?! hurla Sasuke.

La petite fille se mit à pleurer en criant.

-Tu es méchant! Veux pancakes, veux pancakes!

-Ecoute. Si tu manges les crêpes, à midi je te fais un plat spécial, d'accord? Mais par pitié, arrête de pleurer...

Elle réfléchit puis dit:

-D'accord! Alors je veux du nutella dans les crêpes, et à midi des pattes avec la sauce tomate.

-Ok."

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit les placards, mais remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de nutella.

"Tu veux pas autre chose, dans les crêpes? Il n'y a pas de nutella."

La petite rigola, puis elle fouilla dans un placard et en sortit un petit panier qu'elle donna à sasuke en disant:

"Bah va en chercher, alors."

Il en avait marre, marre, _marre_.

Il arracha des mains le panier puis sortit de la maison pour faire les courses.

Quand il revint avec le nutella, il remarqua qu'il ne restait plus de crêpes.

"Elles sont passées où, ces crêpes? demanda-t-il calmement.

-J'avais faim, alors je les ai mangées, bien sûr! répondit la petite fille.

-Et avec quoi? ajouta toujours calmement Sasuke.

-Du sucre, c'est encore meilleur que le nutella."

Il se retint pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler.

Désoler de vous avoir fait attendre pour la suite de cette histoire, je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews et maeve pour mavoir corriger les fautes


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite de la fanfiction, je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir d'en recevoir

Sasuke n'est pas à moi domage mais "l'adorable" Ninon si.

Bon maintenant place à l'histoire

Chapitre 2

Le problème du petit déjeuner étant passé, Sasuke regarda sa montre et vit qu'il n'était que 10h30. Il en avait déjà marre, la petite allait lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs, il le sentait, mais en tant que Sasuke Uchiwa il arriverait à bien mener sa mission, surtout que celle-ci était de rang D.

Faire du baby-sitting, ce n'était pas une mission impossible.

Cependant il allait devoir montrer à cette petite qu'ici c'était lui qui commande.

Il avait un peu perdu son sang froid, mais maintenant cela allait changer.

Pour l'instant elle était calme, elle était en train de regarder un dessin animé; ayant un moment de repos il sortit un rouleau pour écrire un rapport de mission.

Mais à peine s'était-il mis au travail que la petite fille quitta le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise depuis un moment pour se mettre devant Sasuke.

-Tu fais quoi? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

L'Uchiwa fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu en continuant son travail.

Ninon, n'ayant reçu aucune réponse, se mit à essayer de lire ce qu'il écrivait.

Sasuke s'en aperçut, il replia son rouleau puis leva la tête vers la petite fille tout en gardant le silence.

La petite comprenant qu'elle ne recevrait aucune réponse, se mit à bouder et retourna sur son fauteuil.

Une fois de plus Sasuke ouvrit le rouleau, mais rapidement la petite se releva et s'avança vers lui.

Une fois de plus il cacha du regard de Ninon ce qu'il écrivait.

Ils gardèrent tous deux le silence un petit moment, puis Ninon demanda à Sasuke:

-Tu m'aides à m'habiller?

-Pardon, tu ne sais pas t'habiller toute seule?

-Non, c'est maman qui me choisit mes habits, et puis après elle me coiffe.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, soupira-t-il.

La petite monta rapidement dans sa chambre, suivie de l'ANBU.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et dit:

-Bon alors je mets quoi?

Sasuke ouvrit son placard, par malheur une pile de vêtements tomba sur lui.

Il se dégagea du tas, puis regarda ce qu'elle avait.

Rapidement il décrocha d'un ceintre une petite robe bleue qu'il tendit à Ninon.

-Tu n'as qu'à mettre ça.

-Non fait trop froid, répliqua-t-elle.

Il remit en place la robe puis sortit un pantalon avec un tee-shirt à manches longues.

-Non trop chaud, dit-elle.

Une fois de plus il remit tout en place.

Il donna cette fois une jupe mi-longue avec un tee-shirt.

-Ah non, ça va pas du tout ensemble! Vraiment tu ne sais pas choisir les vêtements pour filles, je plains ta copine.

Sasuke ne dit rien, il referma le placard et redescendit dans le salon. Elle n'avait qu'à s'habiller toute seule, pour une fois.

Sûrement comprit-elle car elle arriva en bas, habillée.

A ce moment elle lui tendit une brosse à cheveux en demandant:

-Tu me fais une queue de cheval?

Il la regarda, suspicieux, puis enfin il se décida à prendre la brosse.

Encore heureux que personne n'était là pour le voir.

Puis il eut une idée, il commença à la peigner mais fit exprès de tirer fort sur les cheveux, mais la petite à son étonnement ne dit rien.

Quand il eut fini, Ninon se regarda dans un miroir puis dit:

-Tout compte fait, je prefère une tresse.

-Pas question tu gardes ta couette, je te previens que si tu l'enlèves tu resteras les cheveux détachés, répondit-il sèchement.

Elle se remit une fois de plus à pleurer, et bien qu'il détestait les hurlements il tint bon et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Vraiment, cette fille était pourrie gâtée, tout le monde avait sûrement l'habitude de se plier à ses moindre désirs. Mais pas lui.

Au bout d'un certain temps elle se calma, mais avec un regard noir elle dit:

-Pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi, vraiment j't'aime pas! Pourquoi il faut que ce soit toi qui me gardes?

N'ayant pas de réponse de la part de Sasuke elle rajouta:

-Est-ce que tu as des enfants?

Gros silence de Sasuke.

-Vraiment tu pourrais répondre, tu sais que c'est malpoli de pas répondre? Tu dois sûrement pas avoir d'enfants, sinon les pauvres... Et au fait, tu as quel âge?"

-Tu sais que c'est impoli de demander l'âge de quelqu'un? dit-il tout simplement.

-Tu dois être vieux, sûrement! Quoique t'as pas de cheveux blanc... Dis, c'est vrai que les ANBU portent des masques parce-qu'ils sont tous pas beaux?

-Tu as encore beaucoup de questions stupides comme ça?

-Ben c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.. Tu veux pas me montrer ton visage? Comme ça j'aurai la réponse à mes questions!

Pas de réponse une fois de plus de la part de Sasuke, il lui avait déjà dit que l'identité des ANBU devait rester secrète.

Soudain elle s'approcha de lui puis sans rien dire essaya de lui enlever son masque. Heureusement qu'il l'avait vue venir. Il se mit hors de portée des mains de l'enfant.

-Bon d'accord j'ai compris, j'arrête! T'es vraiment pas marrant, bouda-t-elle.

Elle remonta alors dans sa chambre.

Enfin tranquille, pensa-t-il.

En effet pendant près d'une heure, la petite ne revint pas.

Il décida tout de même d'aller voir au bout d'un moment ce qu'elle faisait.

Il monta dans sa chambre, et à peine eut-il ouvert la porte que la petite s'exclama:

-On frappe avant d'entrer!

Il fit comme si de rien n'était; elle était en train de jouer avec une poupée.

-Je vais faire à manger, tu veux toujours des pâtes? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je peux t'aider? Maman me laisse toujours...

Il lui répondit d'un oui de la tête, peut-être qu'au moins elle serait sage, comme ça.

Ils redescendirent en bas et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

-Je veux à la sauce bolognaise, tu sais la faire car je ne veux pas manger de la sauce toute faite?

-Oui ce n'est pas dur à faire, ça. Où sont les casseroles?

-Sous l'évier.

Sasuke se pencha pour en chercher une.

La petite en fit autant et elle s'empressa de dire:

-Je vais t'aider, elles sont dures à trouver...

Elle tendit la main vers l'intérieur, mais au dernier moment elle la rabattit sur le visage de Sasuke et lui arracha le masque du visage.

Rapide, elle se releva et partit en courant avec l'objet.

Vraiment, ce n'était pas son jour...


End file.
